Life After Shadow Kiss
by abbey-smiles1016
Summary: Dimitri was able to get out of the cave in shadow kiss, was never turned, what will Dimitri and Rose's life be like...
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since the attack on the academy, rescue mission, and Dimitri, the love of my life, almost dying. To say it's been a weird week is an understatement, like Dimitri not being able to keep his hands off me. This isn't a bad thing it's actually great, it's what I've always wanted. We've been happy, I swear Dimitri has lost some of his self-control and I love every minute of it. "Dimitri stop! I have to go or Lissa will worry." I try pushing him away, but he's just too strong and I don't want to leave his embrace.

"Oh Roza, I'm sure she'll understand if you don't come to classes today. You could just call in sick, I already did." he whispered in my ear, his sexy Russian accent was irresistible.

"I have to go, or else I'll get detention and then it will be even more time before you see me again. Plus you want me to graduate, don't you?" I felt bad for leaving him alone, all he wanted to do was be with me and make me happy, but I wanted to graduate and that meant actually showing up for class.

I didn't have time to get up when he suddenly flipped me on my back,got on top of me, and pressed hungry kisses all over me. I didn't stop him, I didn't want to. "Dimitri, we can't" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course we can Roza." when he said my name in Russian it made my body over heat with desire for him.

My breathing began to get heavier as he kissed my neck, I moaned in pleasure. His hands explored my body stopping at the hem of my shirt. With my help the shirt landed on the floor. Both of our shirts and my pants where on the floor, I reached for his jeans and yanked them down while he kicked them off. His breathing was ragged and he kept muttering, "Roza, Roza, Roza..." murmured like a prayer just like the night of the lust charm and the cabin.

He unclasped my bra and threw it to the side of the room. "What if someone hears us?"

"They won't, just scream into the pillow."

My panties were gone and so were his boxers. The moment was blissful and full of love and passion, when we became one I muffled my moan. To say it way amazing was a huge understatement, it was something nobody could ever describe. When it was over he rolled off me and pulled me to his chest and just held me. "I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."


	2. Chapter 2

We lay there for a few moments before I speak, "Dimitri, I really have to go now. I already missed first period."

"Fine, but your all mine after school."

"Deal."

I got dressed as fast as a could so I wouldn't be late. I raced to Stan's class, god I hated that bastard. When I walked in Eddie gave me a look that said 'your so in for it now'. "Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Rose, your late."

"Ya, sorry Guardian Alto." The look on his face made me know I was going to have detention after school, great.

"Detention for Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway" knew it.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, I couldn't believe I was already going to lunch, but also couldn't wait to see Lissa. I walked through the line and got my food funny how hungry I was, it was weird plus I've had some really weird cravings. "Oh my god Rose, how much are you eating?" Lissa said with her mouth gaping open.

I looked down at my plate and realized I did have alot of food, weird I wasn't even thinking that this was alot. "I'm just really hungry" this wasn't a lie at all I really was really hungry, strange.

"So Rose where were you during first period? We missed you" said Eddie.

"I over slept" which was almost true cause I was sleeping, sleeping around.

The rest of the day went by as quickly as this morning, when I got to detention I saw that Dimitri was the Guardian in charge of watching us. Turns out the Eddie also got detention, HA! During that hour me and Eddie couldn't stop texting each other. I knew Dimitri knew we were texting, but he didn't do anything about it. When detention was over Dimitri and I were the last ones to leave. "Come to my dorm room" said Dimitri, god I could not wait to see him naked again.

When I got to the door I knocked softly. He opened the door and was kissing me before I was even in his room. Before we could make it to the bed, I felt a clenching in my stomach. I pushed him away and ran towards his bathroom, luckily I made it to the toilet. I hurled my guts out and Dimitri was just there hold my hair back while I did. When I was finished I cleaned up, I didn't feel sick. What was wrong with me? "Roza are you OK?"

He looked so worried. I didn't answer him cause a million things were running through my mind. Since the cabin weird things have been happening, this wasn't the first time I had to rush to the bathroom. "I need to go to the clinic."

"Let me take you."

I didn't wanna tell him no, so we both head for the clinic. When we got there I told him to go sit while I talked to the woman at the front desk. When I got there she said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway and I need a pregnancy test."

* * *

**Yes I know cliff hanger, sorry but I have to keep you wanting more. =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course please come with me."

I could see Dimitri getting up but I put a hand up to let him know that he just need to wait there. We walked until we got the the room and I waited for what seemed like forever for the doctor to come into the room. "So Miss. Hathaway, I understand your here for a pregnancy test."

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway, "Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to take some blood and have some test done. It may take awhile, but-"

I cut he off, "No I need to know now please."

I was desperate this was really starting to freak me out. "Ok, lets take that blood now."

* * *

I had been waiting for an hour to get the test results back and I was on edge, god what if I was pregnant. Dimitri would never believe me, he would think I cheated on him. I would never cheat on him, I've only been with him. Maybe because I was shadow-kissed I was able to have kids with another Dhampir, god I sound insane. The doctor walked in then which stopped all ranting in my mind, "Ok Rose, I have your test results."

Oh god, "Rose you are indeed pregnant."

"Thats impossible I've only ever been with a Dhampir. Its not possible."

"Actually it is."

"Wait what?" I was confused could it really be possible that I could be able to have kids with Dimitri?

"Being shadow-kissed gives you the ability to conceive with another Dhampir."

Ok totally in shock now. What was I going to tell Dimitri? "Ok, well I need to go know. Thank you."

"Rose I want you to come in for an ultra-sound next week."

"Ok."

I walked out to Dimitri, god how was I going to tell him? "Are you ok?" he asked, god I loved that man.

"Um can we go back to your room?"

"Rose whats wrong."

"I'll tell you when we get back to your room."

We walked in silence I'm glad he didn't say anything I just needed to think. Was he going to believe me when I told him the baby was his? Well there was only one way to find out, 'cause we were now at his room and walking in. "Ok Rose, whats wrong."

Here we go, I thought to myself. "Um, I think you need to sit down for this," he sat and I continued, "Well here's the thing I went to the doctor to get a... pregnancy test."

His eyes grew wide, "Is there something you have to share with me Rose?" the look in his eyes was anger, he did think I cheated on him.

"Dimitri I know what your think, and no I didn't cheat on you."

He relaxed a little, "Then what is it?"

"Dimitri,I'm pregnant and your the father."

Dozens of emotions were in his eyes and I just didn't know what to do. "Are you sure?" is all he asked.

"Yes I am completely sure."

"I know I'm going to sound like a huge dick, but this will help me understand this better." I waited to know what he wanted. "Rose will you get a DNA test so I know this child is mine?"

Oh... My... God. Did he just ask for a DNA test? I think he did. I couldn't get mad at him thought so I agreed. "Next week I go in for an ultra-sound then we can get the test, OK?"

"OK."

God this was going to be a really long week. FUCK!


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally the day of my ultra-sound and DNA test, oh joy! Dimitri hasn't touched me all week, lets just say I'm extremely horny. Damn pregnancy hormones! Things have been intense, Lissa doesn't even know that I'm pregnant. Well now's time for Dimitri's conformation, the doctor just walked in with the results _he _wanted. "Good news Guardian Belikov, you are the father of Rose's baby."

I gave him alot that said 'I told you so'. God now he's just smiling at me, oh how I love his smile. We left the doctor with a picture of out baby, god we had alot of explaining to do. "Dimitri, you haven't said anything, please talk to me."

He looked at me and all I saw in those eyes was love and happiness. "Roza I am happy that we are having a baby, but your not even 18 yet. It's illegal."

"I know, but how about this. I hold back all sex for a week, which is my birthday. Then I'll be 18 and you can have your wicked way with me."

He grinned at that, "We need to tell Kirova."

This took me by surprise, I never thought he would say that. "Um, OK."

We head in the direction of her office, I was so dreading this. What would she say, would she fire Dimitri? Expel me? OK hormones over reacting, great. We got the the door and he knocked. After a minute of waiting we were told to come in. I was so nervous for not only me, but for my baby and Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov, how may I help you?" she asked oh so politely.

"We have something to tell you," and then Dimitri continued on with our whole story and I mean whole story. I sorta blocked out what he was saying until he said this, "And Rose is pregnant with my child."

She looked so shocked I thought she was gonna burst, "How is it yours, you are both Dhampirs? I knew there was something between you two, but this. I'll tell you what, I won't fire you Guardian Belikov, and I won't expel you Rose. Thought this is on one condition, until Rose is 18 which is in a week right?" I nodded yes. "You too can't have any sex until she is 18 and has graduated, and you will be reassigned Guardian Belikov if she is to be Lissa's Guardian. Am I understood?"

We both nodded we could last a few weeks, I think. We left and once the door closed Dimitri kissed me and whispered in my ear, "Lets go back to my room I have a surprise for you."

"Dimitri we can't you heard what Kirova said."

"I heard her, but what we're gonna do isn't sex in the technical sense."

Was he suggesting what I think he was, my knees started to get weak, "Wait to faint until we are in private won't you Roza?"

My Russian name sent chills down my spine and I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards his room. He was in for a surprise himself, god these hormones are gonna be a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR RACHELLE MEAD.**

**LEMON- DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!**

* * *

When we finally got back to his room, I shoved him against the wall and kicked the door shut with my foot. This kiss was full of heat and lust this would be a first for me but I was willing to try. He removed his shirt and the mine, he was going for my pants when I stopped him. He gave me a confused look, but he didn't say anything cause I was leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. I unbuttoned his pants and with my teeth pulled down his zipper, he took in a sharp breath which was followed by a moan and a growl. "Roza what are you doing?" he asked me.

In return I gave him my man eater smile and replied, "You always make me happy, why can't I make you happy."

And with that I pulled down his pants and boxers, god he was so big. He had his hands wrapped in my hair and when my hand ran up his length his breath quickened and his hands tightened in my hair. Before I could do anything more, he pulled me up and was kissing me fiercely. He went for my pants again and successfully got them off. He was running his hand up my back to get to my bra when he murmured, "I love you my Roza, I can't wait to be a family."

And with that my bra was off and he was carrying me to the bed. I was on my back and he was hovering above me. He decided that I was wearing too much and took off my panties. His length was at my entrance and then he plunged into me. He felt so good it was hard not to scream, so I ended up biting into his shoulder. He cried out, but not in pain. He started biting my neck and that brought me so close to my release. "Dim- D- Dimitri. God I- I'm... so... close." I could barely make out the words.

"Me too Roza, me too."

A light sheet of sweat covered us as he got faster and rougher. I loved this side of Dimitri, don't get me wrong I love every side of him. Though this one is always the best when it comes to being intimate with.

With one last thrust I cried out in pure ecstasy and the same time he hit his release and that took me over the edge.

Both of our breathing was heavy. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours. He rolled off me, but only to have him pull me to his chest facing him. "I love you my Roza." he said it with so much passion and love that I kissed he hard before answering.

"I love you too. Up for another round?"

"Don't you know it."

Lets just say we had a very eventful night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! ;) Please review!**


End file.
